Black Story
by Spica M
Summary: Una serie de viñetas que hablan de la vida de Melania Black antes Macmillan y su vida como nueva adición en la familia Black. Con sus bajos y sus altibajos con su nueva familia. Este fic participa en el reto "Reto de aniversario: Cinco años y contando" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tal y como todos saben, este universo no me pertenece, si así fuera, no seria la maravilla que es realmente. Nada me pertenece y probablemente nunca lo haga.

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Reto de aniversario: Cinco años y contando"_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Can you hear the birds singing? No, it's the cry of the forest

Los matrimonios arreglados usualmente resultan en dos personas miserables que van a odiarse hasta que uno de ellos afortunadamente muera. Otros matrimonios arreglados, que son la excepción a la regla, es en la que dos personas que se casan obligadamente terminan siendo algo parecido a amigos y ambos se soportan las infidelidades del otro. Sin embargo, uno de los casos más extraños es el de Melania Black.

Melania, casada con Arcturus Black bajo un matrimonio arreglado, no se quejaba en absoluto de su esposo. Antes de casarse se conocieron en la escuela, donde se mostró como un caballero muy agradable y dispuesto a hacer de su futuro matrimonio algo que ambos quisieran. Un matrimonio sin problemas, donde ambas partes se querían y no tenían ninguna pelea o desacuerdo.

Arcturus la comprendía y la apoyaba, Melania hacía lo mismo y parecía que ella tenía la mejor de las suertes al haber sido comprometida con uno de los pocos Black racionales.

Lamentablemente, no podía decir lo mismo del resto de la familia.

Lord Sirius Black, el padre de su esposo, podía ser muchas cosas, un noble, un caballero, un mago talentoso con la magia oscura, pero en sus malos días solo podía describirlo una palabra. Mentiroso.

Todo comenzó cuando Melania se había casado con Arcturus. Todo el momento fue tan irreal que solo recordaba algunas cosas mientras su cabeza se centraba en Arcturus. Lord Black parecía feliz de haber logrado una unión con la familia Macmillan. Habló con sus padres y familia, todo lo que dijo fue maravilloso y educado. Su familia estaba gustosa de estar en la buena gracia de Lord Black que se despidieron de ella y se fueron, dejándola con su nuevo esposo. Desde ese momento era una Black, estaba bastante feliz por eso.

Después de unos días, mientras uno de los hermanos de su esposo, Regulus le preguntó su opinión acerca de la boda y Lord Black comenzó a hablar algo completamente contrario a lo que había dicho antes. La expresión de los rostros de algunos de los presentes en la cena familiar, le dijo a Melania suficiente como para comprender que ellos se hallaban tan extrañados como ella.

Eventualmente, cuando Lord y Lady Black tuvieron un problema, Melania se dio cuenta que su suegro podría ser un mentiroso compulsivo. Lady Black había dicho que fueron a París de vacaciones por tres días. Melania lo sabía, los vio irse y ayudó a su esposo a hacerse cargo de los negocios mientras ellos no estaban. Lord Black dijo a uno de sus colegas que fue invitado a la mansión Black que fueron a París y luego a Sicilia. Al siguiente colega de trabajo, le dijo algo completamente distinto.

Lady Black lo confrontó por sus mentiras, Lord Black simplemente le dijo que nunca mencionó nada del viaje.

Con esa premisa, Melania supo que tuvo que recurrir a varias fuentes para asegurarse de lo que Lord Black diga sea cierto. La mayoría de veces, decía aproximadamente tres versiones diferentes de la historia y luego decía la verdad aduciendo que él no dijo nada anteriormente.

Melania sospechaba que era la famosa locura Black hablando en forma de mentiras en la forma de Lord Sirius Black.

* * *

Bueno, me tocó defectos y realmente no sabía que hacer. Este es el resultado de salir de mi cueva despues de un agonizante tiempo.

El defecto de este capítulo es: mentiroso

El título del capítulo es una de los versos de la canción de Vocaloid: Chrono story. Traducción: "¿Puedes oir las aves cantar? No, es el llanto del bosque"

Ok, lo admito, no puedo escribir bien pero fue divertido imaginar a Melania en tales situaciones.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:** The filth created by the pretentious mother

Hay muchas personas que odian a sus suegras y muchas más que piensan que son el ser más horrible del mundo. Melania no era la excepción a la regla. Lady Black, Hesper Black antes Gamp, era una mujer que hacía su vida un infierno cada vez que se veían. Si hubiera una palabra para describir a esa mujer, sería prejuiciosa.

Todos los magos sangre pura tienen una gran cantidad de perjuicios y nociones pre-concebidas acerca de todo lo que existe a su alrededor. Melania tiene sus perjuicios aquí y allá, no se exalta como una mujer perfecta, a pesar de lo que diga su esposo, tiene sus límites y los acepta.

Una dama de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black debe ser elegante, orgullosa, perfecta en todo sentido. O al menos eso es lo que Lady Black le repite cada día que la ve, cada día que los visita o cada día que ella tiene que visitar a su suegra.

Con una Hufflepuff no se esperaría más de lo que es, después de todo, si hubiera sido una Slytherin hubiera sido más agradable. Pero al menos era sangre pura. Si no lo hubiera sido, Arcturus hubiera sido desheredado del árbol familiar en un segundo. O peor aún, una Gryffindor. ¿Cómo podrían pensar en que una Gryffindor se uniera al árbol familiar de los Black? eso sería un escándalo, algo horrible y que nunca se va a escuchar.

—…y por eso, querida Melania, debes evitar hablar en público. Una dama Black debe ser útil solo cuando se le requiera. Espero que comprendas que los consejos que te doy son para que no traigas vergüenza a la familia—

Si tuviera un galeón por cada vez que escucha la última oración de Lady Hesper, ya tendría suficiente como para comprarse una casa lejos de Inglaterra.

¿Por qué la soportaba? Porque era la madre de su querido Arcturus. Aunque Arcturus también huye de su madre cuando puede, pero debería huir y llevar a Melania con él, no abandonarla así con esa mujer mirándola de pies a cabeza comenzando sus juicios.

Y gracias a Merlín que nunca ha visto un nacido de muggles cerca o sería como colocarle una rata muerta en su presencia. Un mestizo ya es malo y se gana un gesto de completo asco si se acercara, un nacido de muggle, bueno, Melania nunca ha visto a un nacido de muggle acercarse a Lady Black y espera que se mantenga así por mucho tiempo.

Melania nunca ha salido del mundo mágico simplemente porque las historias que cuentan de los muggles son horribles. Lady Black, por otro lado, no ha salido del mundo mágico porque considera a los muggles como una asquerosa plaga que debió haber muerto durante la peste negra.

— ¡Melania! No puedes hacer que una Lady alce la voz tratando de obtener tu atención, deberías estar atenta a todo lo que te digan a tu alrededor…—

Porque uno nunca sabe cuándo va a aparecer un chisme.

—…porque uno nunca sabe cuándo va a aparecer un chisme—

Lo sabía. Melania lo sabía, sabía que iba a decir eso. Siempre lo dice.

¿Cuánto falta para que Lady Black regrese a su casa?

* * *

El defecto de este capítulo, es prejuicio.

El título del capítulo es un verso de la cancion de Vocaloid Chrono Story: "The filth created by the pretentious mother" Traducción: La suciedad creada por la madre pretenciosa.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:** I have unlimited time anyway

Arcturus tenía una gran familia, sus primos y tíos eran abundantes. Tenía dos hermanos, Lycoris y Regulus, los cuales conocían a Melania más que los primos o tíos de Arcturus. No eran desagradables, pero cada uno tenía su problema, al igual que Lord y Lady Black.

Lycoris, por ejemplo, era perezosa.

Nunca levantaba un dedo si no era estrictamente necesario, todo lo tenían que hacer los elfos domésticos y cuando no lo hacían simplemente se quejaba con sus padres. A ellos no les importaba lo que hacía o lo que no hacia Lycoris. Cuando se graduó de Hogwarts, nunca más se supo de ella.

Sus padres no la casaron con nadie porque no quería casarse y tener que salir de la casa Black. Cuando salía, milagrosamente, era para comprar lo que quería y regresaba a no hacer nada en la casa Black y limitarse a leer libros de todas las clases de cosas posibles.

Melania no iba a negar que Lycoris era brillante, pero era muy perezosa. Entendía a la perfección todos los libros que leía y sabía más que nadie en la familia Black y cuando le pedían que hablara, se podía explayar en una gran charla con argumentos fuertes y contundentes. Simplemente prefería no hacerlo.

En los días en los que milagrosamente hacía algo, lo hacía solo para ella o para que le den un elogio. Lamentablemente esos días eran muy raros y casi imposibles de verse. Melania solo había sido testigo de tres días así, cuando toda la energía que Lycoris acumulaba sin hacer nada salía expulsada en un arrebato de algo que hacer en la casa, podía variar desde arreglar el tapiz de los Black hasta cocinar algo.

Si bien sabía que la locura Black se expresaba en muchas formas, nunca se había imaginado que se iba a mostrar en una persona tan perezosa como Lycoris. Quien se pasaba acostada en su cama leyendo libros todo el día levantándose solo para comer algo y para conocer a alguna persona que sus padres traían. En pijama.

¿Por qué Lord y Lady Black no hacían nada al respecto? Pues simplemente no les importaba lo que hacía o no hacía Lycoris siempre y cuando no haga nada para ofender la casa Black. Melania sospechaba que Lycoris estaba soltera solo porque le daba demasiada pereza buscar un esposo o casarse con quienes sus padres hayan querido.

Cuando trajo el tema a colación con Arcturus, este le dijo que la persona con quien Lycoris estaba comprometida murió en un duelo mágico con su primo. Como ella no se molestó ni en ir al funeral, nadie quiere casarse con ella porque da mala suerte. Melania no los culpa. Si hubiera sido un hombre, tampoco hubiera querido casarse con Lycoris.

Lo último que Melania supo de Lycoris fue que murió en su cama, dormida, tal y como siempre había querido irse. Pero en esos momentos ella estaba demasiado ocupada corriendo de arriba para abajo con su hijo Orión que quería salir de la casa como para recordar ese pequeño detalle.

* * *

Y estamos con el capítulo 3, bastante agonizante, por cierto.

Defecto: perezoso

Título igualmente de la misma canción que los dos anteriores, traducción: "tengo tiempo ilimitado de todos modos"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:** Keep turning world, and clean the deadly sins

Ser parte de la casa de los Black implica una serie de cosas que alguien debe ser o aparentar para no traer desgracia a la familia. Melania lo aprendió en el primer año de su matrimonio y ha seguido las reglas que le dieron, por parte de Lady Black, tal y como se espera de ella. A pesar de lo que Lady Black diga, ella en serio respeta las reglas y nunca ha dicho nada irrespetuoso ante nadie de su familia.

Lamentablemente, nadie le dijo a Regulus Black que esas reglas aplican también para él. Especialmente la regla de respetar a la familia y a sus miembros. La de respetar a los aliados de la familia era una regla que tenía que seguir aunque no se lo hayan dicho.

De algún modo eso escapo la educación de Regulus. Melania recordaba levemente en sus años de Hogwarts, mientras estaba siendo cortejada por Arcturus, Regulus usualmente terminaba en problemas con sus compañeros de Slytherin por sus comentarios muy maleducados. Ahora que convivía con él en base semi diaria, se dio cuenta que Regulus era tan maleducado con todos, no solo con sus compañeros de Hogwarts.

Afortunadamente respetaba a sus padres, pero no despreciaba una oportunidad para decirle a su hermana que era una perezosa, para corregirle a su padre las mentiras que decía, o incluso para comentar algo que estaba tan en contra del perjuicio de su madre para verla molesta. Nadie le decía nada porque era verdad, ¿Cómo podían culparlo por decir la verdad sin tacto?

Melania sabía bien que no estaba casado simplemente porque dijo cosas muy feas de su prometida y ella no quería casarse con él por esa misma razón. Finalmente terminó casada con alguien de la casa Malfoy solo para abandonar a Regulus Black.

Hasta que comenzó a comentar cosas no agradables de los Macmillan y Melania es paciente, pero tiene un límite. Una vez está bien, dos también, pero siete veces ya es simplemente que si boca no conocía un punto en el que debía callarse.

Ella no es perfecta, es torpe, a veces olvida muchas cosas y si no fuera porque es obligatorio que se vista con las túnicas y este con su cabello bien arreglado, Melania pasaría todo el día en ropas más útiles para poder hacer sus proyectos de casa y con el cabello mal peinado preparando pociones. Otro de sus defectos es que ella no tiene mucha paciencia, especialmente cuando estaba embarazada.

Para la mala suerte de Regulus, comenzó a ser maleducado con ella cuando estaba embarazada.

La regañina que le dio a Regulus duró una hora y, según Arcturus y Lycoris, que habían escuchado todo, fue la regañina más aterradora que hayan escuchado en su vida. Afortunadamente, Regulus comprendió el punto que ella hizo durante la regañina y dejo de ser tan maleducado con ella. Solo con ella.

Entendió una parte del punto que trato de hacer, no todo. Pero al menos ya no actúa como si estuviera tratando de insultar a todo el mundo hasta que alguien le lance una maldición asesina o un cruciatus en su defecto.

* * *

Bueno, esperaba algo diferente de este capítulo pero de todos modos espero que no haya quedado tan mal como creo que quedó.

Defecto: Maleducado.

Título de la misma canción: Sigue girando mundo, y limpia los pecados capitales.

Gracias por leer


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:** The sorceress who obtained everything

Melania ama a Arcturus. Han tenido una buena relación desde que le informaron a Arcturus que se iba a casar con ella. Con todos los detalles y la forma de ser de Arcturus, su matrimonio es muy agradable a pesar de todo.

Pero ahora mismo, Arcturus es muy malvado.

Desde que se enteró que iba a tener un heredero, que la casa Black iba a tener un nuevo miembro, ha estado pendiente de ella y de lo que los sanadores digan. Los sanadores dijeron que no podía hacer pociones porque los humos podrían afectar al niño. Así que su querido esposo no la deja entrar a su laboratorio.

El sanador les dijo que ella debería dejar de comer ciertas cosas porque pueden hacerles mal a su hijo y el malvado de Artie prohibió a los elfos hacer esas cosas. Arcturus fue tan malvado que se llevó los ingredientes de se necesitaba para hacer dichas comidas y postres. ¿Por qué debe estar casada con alguien tan malvado?

El sanador prohibió el viajar por flu, por escoba o por aparición. ¿Qué hizo el malvado de Arcturus? La dejo confinada a la casa leyendo los libros igual que Lycoris. Pero Melania no es como Lycoris, no podía quedarse en casa leyendo sin hacer nada todo este tiempo, tenía que hacer algo o iba a volverse loca.

¿Qué hacer cuando no puedes salir de la casa y no puedes comer nada de lo que amas? Buscar otro pasatiempo hasta que llegue el bebé.

Comenzó a armar la habitación del bebé hasta que su malvado esposo se enteró y tomó el trabajo para sí dejándola sin nada que hacer. Era un globo confinado a su casa y su malvado esposo seguía diciendo que se veía bien. ¿Cuánta maldad puede haber en Arcturus?

Cuando el sanador prohibió su magia porque puede afectar el núcleo mágico del bebé, Melania comenzó a preguntarse si el sanador y Arcturus estaban juntos en este plan malvado que la estaba dejando sin nada que hacer y confinada a la casa.

Tal vez, la locura Black estaba en la forma de la maldad de Arcturus de preocuparse tanto por su futuro hijo que olvidó que Melania era un ser humano también, no solo la porta bebés de él. Solo esperaba que el bebé saliera pronto o se volvería loca.

Aunque el tejido es un gran pasatiempo junto con el bordado, necesitaba mover sus piernas y brazos. Va a comenzar un jardín cuando pueda, también va a comenzar a ayudar en la limpieza de la casa y va a comprar un montón de cosas para sus pociones y para su hijo. Va a comprar todas las cosas que quiera para su pequeño hijo y va a ser maravilloso.

Cuando le comentó eso a su amiga, ella se estaba riendo y le dijo que lo haga cuando pueda dormir, porque los niños no dejan dormir a menos que tenga un elfo domestico que cuide al bebé. Melania comenzó a cuestionarse si la maldad es hereditaria y su hijo la tendría también.

¿Podría sobrevivir con dos Blacks malvados en la misma casa?

* * *

Y con este termino este pequeño set de fics.

Defecto: malvado.

¿como hacer a alguien malvado cuando ya hay un mentiroso, una prejuiciosa, una perezosa y un maleducado? Solo espero que esto sea válido.

Todos los personajes de este fic son reales personajes del universo de Harry potter y pueden ser hallados en el tapiz de los Black.

Gracias por leer


End file.
